Dreamin' Demon
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Bonnie's no longer safe to sleep! Can she and Damon fight off the demon in her dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries_ is copyright © L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note: **Well, this is it! My first multi-chapter TVD fanfic. My goal was to write a story about my favorite pairing (Bonnie and Damon) and insert some supernatural conflict. You see, I sorely lack in the action/adventure department. So, my dear readers, hopefully you will be able to find some violence but also some tender moments within this fic. Please don't hesitate to offer C&C. I love to hear from you guys! The first chapter will be short, so I apologize in advance, as this entire story won't be terribly long. Though I do hope you'll enjoy what's to come.

**EDIT 05/02/11 Important note: **This story takes place long after the events of _The Return_ trilogy. I probably should have mentioned that before, but I only realized it once I started working on the next chapters that I (or Bonnie, rather) mentions certain events that occurred within those books.

So enough with the talking and on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Dreamin' Demon"<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The darkness was unbearable for Bonnie McCullough. She withheld her first urge, which was to cry for help, because she knew she had to stay out of sight. Where this fear of being discovered stemmed from she had no idea. Nothing was making sense. She felt goose bumps erupt across her arms and that was when she heard how loud her breathing was. She threw her hands over her mouth and she tried to control her breathing through her nose. She kept it slow and steady but not too loud. The sound of her speedy heartbeat only reminded her of how frightened she was.<p>

_Where am I? How did I get here? Is someone really after me?  
><em>

These thoughts swam through Bonnie's head as she helplessly groped through the abyss with hopes that her fingers would make contact with anything at this point.

_Why does it have to be so dark? This is really weird. It's like I'm trapped in absolute nothing. A super dark nothing._

A tremble shot through her as she felt something rough and calloused quickly brush along the back of her neck and down her backside. She gasped and spun around in response even though she was virtually blind.

"Hello? Who's out there?"

She flattened her palms against her chest as if to repress the rapid pounding inside her chest. She hated the dark, she hated not being able to see anything, and worse, she hated having to endure this all alone. If only Elena and Meredith were with her - well, she would _still_ be scared but not _as_ scared with her best friends at her side.

A forceful blow struck Bonnie in her stomach. With a startled groan and the wind knocked out of her momentarily, she doubled over and would have collapsed but was stopped before she could even bend forward. She let out a soft whimper as her back was straightened, like being tied to a wooden post, and her legs refused to buckle. Her feet were now planted firmly to the ground and she felt a vice-like pressure coil around her rib cage like a giant snake ensnaring its potential meal. Frantically she wanted to push away whatever it was that was holding her but she felt nothing on her!

It was like her body was being crushed from the inside out.

* * *

><p>In his crow form, Damon Salvatore soared across the midnight skies in search of a potential meal. Due to the particularly bitter cold front that swept across Fell's Church, however, hunting would prove to be a bit more time consuming than usual as many of the humans were wanting to stay indoors. Never the less, Damon relished in the search because in the end, the reward would be much more satisfying. For any poor idiot who felt brave enough to face the icy temperatures all by their lonesome…<p>

Beneath him, the ley lines of Power were glowing networks against the roofs and treetops and stretching in all different directions. He could distinguish which lines belonged to whom or what, and where they was going. One particular line, however, stirred much curiosity.

He didn't recognize this Power at first. It almost looked like a solitary cobweb billowing in the breeze and it was so flimsy that it could have been easily looked over.

He circled the area as he inspected the line. He thought back to his many centuries of existence in order to recall anything that resembled this Power. As a vampire he had seen and experienced things that humans could only dream of. He had witnessed and taken part in events that could never be considered from this world. For countless years, he encountered countless individuals from all walks of life. During his trip down memory lane, a faint stirring of remembrance began to bloom when he sensed something wrong. Focusing on the line once more, he noticed it was slowly solidifying and holding steady against the chilled breeze. Whatever it was, it was becoming stronger. Someone or more likely some_thing_ was dining well tonight.

Damon decided to follow the line to its source.

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Please, don't!"<p>

No amount of pleading did her any good. Bonnie still couldn't see her attacker, she still couldn't free herself, and the pain being inflicted upon her was becoming too much. Why was this happening to her? She didn't do anything! Who would have thought that trying to sleep in her own home would lead to the point of dying in such an agonizing manner?

"I was under the impression that you were a powerful witch," an unfamiliar but taunting voice spoke from the obscurity. It was hard to determine which direction it was coming from or if it was a man or woman talking to her. It was baritone and rich but it never the less frightened Bonnie to no end. "You were too easy to obtain. Ha, ha, how easily I can crush you!"

_Crush... ME? _The young witch panicked even more but her arms and legs were becoming numb from the lack of blood flow. Every breath she took was harsher and fewer in between. She would have fallen to the ground if not for the concealed _thing _that was holding her upright. She was like a ragged doll being held hostage by a child.

_I… I can't! I can't… _Her desperate, lingering thoughts scrambled to focus on the one person she always sought for help: Damon. She decided that if anything, she could use her last few moments of consciousness to try and Summon him.

_I don't know where I am but please, please, please! Damon! I need your help! Please!_

"Go to sleep, little witch," the voice instructed her soothingly and she now heard it right next to her ear. "Go to sleep… Go to sleep… Forever and ever… No more worries about what lies beyond. You need not be afraid of anything anymore. Just go to sleep and never wake up. Sleep…"

_Sleep,_ Bonnie repeated in a daze as her eyelids began to drift shut. She was feeling light headed and unable to embrace any possible hope for much longer. _Sleep… That sounds nice…_

But before she could fully close her eyes, she heard a familiar and distraught voice call out her name.

_**Bonnie!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries _is copyright © L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights. The rest of the characters not found in canon sources belong to me.

**Author's note: **I must admit that this chapter was a major _**pain in my ass **_to write. As I mentioned before, writing action/adventure/suspense sequences is a weak point for me and I hope to improve over time. Personally I'm looking forward to some Bonnie/Damon romance but I gotta build up my story first. C&Cs are much appreciated as always! Thank you to those who've taken the time to respond to the first chapter.

* * *

><p>"Dreamin' Demon"<p>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>As Damon flew across the night skies, he heard the distressed telepathic cries of his red haired maiden.<p>

_I don't know where I am but please, please, please! Damon! I need your help! Please!_

_**Bonnie!**_

He normally didn't call her by her first name as he preferred one of the many pet names he bestowed upon her. When she didn't immediately respond to him he knew something was horribly wrong. Worse, as he followed the ley line, he realized that it was leading him to Bonnie's home. He tried to call out to her again but received only silence. His form morphed from a crow back into his original form.

In mid-air he fell with cat-like grace on the rooftops of Fell's Church's residents. Silently and with inhuman speed he continued on his trek. He would never be spotted or heard by normal humans at the momentum he was moving. However, being spotted by mere mortals was the least of his concerns.

Sweet little Bonnie, _his_ precious little bird, was in trouble. Despite having vast psychic powers that could shape her into one of the most powerful beings on the planet, she was still just a young, impressionable woman struggling to grow up in the world. She was still learning the ways of not only her Druid ancestry but also the wonders of witchcraft. She was Damon's most prized possession. She was someone who loved and admired him despite his sinister past and questionable actions. She always believed in him and never stopped hoping for his good side to show up in the midst of trouble. Since they became a couple, he had to begrudgingly acknowledge that he was smiling more sincerely, because she was a part of his life. Everyone else continued to receive his thinly veiled smiles, typical sneer, and overall smug attitude. Even Elena, the former object of his desires, the one he longed to make his princess of darkness was no longer blessed with his blink-and-you-will-miss-it humane side.

The eldest Salvatore brother had planned on visiting Bonnie that night, preferably after he fed. Normally he was in sync with his dear little spell crafter. As their love fore one another grew, they developed a special rapport that allowed them, like telepathy, to communicate without having to say a word. Most importantly it prevented unwanted visitors to mentally stick their nose into their private affairs. Their thoughts only belonged to each other, and yet something was amiss if neither Damon or Bonnie were aware of this particular danger until it was too late.

There was a ripple of Power in the air that set itself apart from the howling winds of Mother Nature. Like a sonic boom, it threatened to knock him off the rooftops but he managed to keep himself in balance. The foreign presence only made him angry, and he snarled as he tried not to think of how much Bonnie was possibly suffering. He adjusted his jacket collar and quickened his speed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the bright blue skies… but from the bottom of a freshly dug hole. She felt the moist earth beneath her toes and she saw blades of wet grass jetting out on the open surface above her. She was dressed in her favorite nightgown and wondered if the sinister darkness that nearly choked the life out of her had really just been a dream.<p>

_Just a dream, _she convinced herself as she laughed softly._ Just a dream. Well, nightmare is more like it… Whew! At least I'm awake now… Huh?_

Reality came crashing in almost instantly and she felt sick to the pit of her stomach.

_Is this...? The shape of this... Oh no. Oh god! I'm in a grave! How did I end up here? _

Impulsively she tried to climb out of the six foot pit. There was nothing for her to grab onto and her fingers could only squish soil. At one point she was under the impression she found a good spot to rest her foot and she started to climb up, only for that hold to instantly give way. Not even half way out she screamed and fell to the bottom once more.

Flat on her back and in a slight daze, a voice from above her asked, "What _are_ you doing, Bonnie?"

It sounded like Elena's voice. Elena! But where was she? She couldn't see her even as she angled her head and sat up. Her spirits grew as she climbed to her feet and jumped up and down, waving her hands in the air. "I'm trapped!"

"Bonnie?" another smooth, calm voice chimed in. Bonnie couldn't see who it was but she recognized its owner. "I have to admit that this is a neat little hang out you got yourself."

"Meredith? Meredith! I'm so happy you're here, too! I don't know how I got in here! I-I thought I was having a nightmare but then I woke up… and I ended up here. Maybe I was in a Trance. I don't know but I can think about it later when I'm out of this hole!"

Both Elena and Meredith poked their heads into view and Bonnie relaxed. Was she ever so grateful to see the two girls she thought of as sisters!

_Don't get your hopes up, _a voice in the back of her head cautioned which caused Bonnie to apprehensively studied her friends' features. While they _looked_ the same, the feeling of dread refused to leave - it was almost annoying. Never the less, the sickness in her stomach continued and she ultimately knew this situation screamed _danger_ in big bold red letters.

"Guys?" Bonnie asked timidly. "Is something the matter?"

The other two girls exchanged knowing glances before shifting their attention back to her.

"Yeah," Meredith replied in a tone feigning lightheartedness. "Something's wrong."

Elena nodded. "Something's wrong."

Bonnie felt ice water being injected into her veins as she saw the girls disappear for a few seconds only to return with shovels.

With a flip of her blonde hair, Elena announced, "You need to go to sleep, Bonnie."

Meredith started shoveling dirt into the hole and down at Bonnie's feet, and she added, "You can't wake up, Bonnie."

Bonnie scurried back until she pressed herself against the other side of the grave. "What are you doing?" she cried as more and more dirt was being piled in the pit faster than it was being shoveled. "This isn't funny!"

Elena continued her scooping motions without missing a beat. "Relax. Being dead isn't _that _bad. I ought to know."

"Elena…" Bonnie's throat tightened but she soon felt something clammy touch the tip of her elbow. Looking over her shoulder, she shrieked and backed away as she saw decomposing fingers push through the earth and reach out to grab her. Soon another hand jutted out, followed by another and another until the entire wall was nothing more than undead hands eager to pull her into their clutches.

Spinning around, Bonnie suddenly found herself waist deep in dirt and unable to move. Helplessly she looked up and found both Meredith and Elena were nothing more than a pair of animated corpses: their skin leathery and rotted, their hair brittle and lifeless, and eyes sunken into their skulls. Their clothes were tattered and stained with blood.

Corpse Elena opened her jaw and moaned, "Don't… fight… it… Don't… move."

Meredith lifted a skeletal finger and pointed straight at Bonnie. "Sleep… forever…"

Bonnie screamed and buried her face into her hands, choking back sobs.

_Using your magic! _Her logic cried out. _You can get yourself out of this! Don't let fear trap you!  
><em>

_But I can't!_ Bonnie whimpered apologetically. _I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't know what's happening!_

A tickling sensation brushed against the back of her hand. Lifting her face from her tear-stained palms, she gasped. Now kneeling in front of her just an arm's length away was her beloved Damon Salvatore. Dressed in all black, he was ever so gorgeous and stunning with raw Power radiating from every fiber of his being.

"Damon!" Bonnie sobbed blissfully as she wiped away her tears with her arms. "I'm so happy you're here! You hear me calling for you, didn't you? You found me! I knew you would!"

The zombie fingers reaching out for her, the open grave she was trapped in, the lack of magic, Elena and Meredith burying her - they were momentarily forgotten. It was just Damon and Bonnie together for the first time since the madness started. Damon's eyes were dreadfully dark and Bonnie could not see anything behind them. In the past, he was such a guarded person and few people could see past his shield. She was one of the select individuals who could pull peel away the layers and see some sort of compassion. Unfortunately, there was no hint of concern or love for her this time. His eyes were completely void of any emotion.

"Damon?" Bonnie began weakly as she held her hand out to him. "What is it?"

The vampire stiffly got up and turned his back to her. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. The waist-length dirt around the witch exploded and a geyser of decaying limbs hungrily grabbed a hold of her. Her chest, arms, her face - they took hold of her entire body.

Paralyzed with absolute fear, Bonnie could only watch in mute horror as Damon transformed into a crow and took to the air in a rush of black wings.

* * *

><p>As Damon approached the McCullough residence, a sharp pain was felt from his heart. In his mind's eye he could see Bonnie, feel that she was in danger even though it looked like she was simply sleeping in her own bed. Her face was twisted in both agony and anxiety. Upon closer inspection, he saw a dark shadow hovering, or rather <em>sitting,<em> on Bonnie's chest. Above that shadow he recognized the line of Power and its growing strength. Its originated source was the shadow.

Bonnie was the source of its food.

Via telepathy he called out to her but to of no avail. The silence was almost deafening, like she was already beyond his reach. That was when Damon's face turned stone cold. A bright bolt of lightning streaked across the skies, followed by a deep rumble. His psionic ability to control the weather was never more palpable then now.

The front lawn of the McCullough household was being occupied by a small army of goblin-like creatures. They were bald, disproportionated monsters with pointed ears, bug-like eyes, toothy grins, and armed to the teeth with various spear-type weapons. Damon was in a foul mood and seeing these strange monsters on _his_ maiden's property… Well now, someone was going to suffer most severely. They would quickly and brutally find themselves drowning in their own blood.

One self-assured goblin sauntered up to the fast approaching vampire and exclaimed, "Mama Narcisa must feed! You cannot...!"

Damon's sharp teeth bore into the goblin's neck before it could make any more threats. It let out a bloodied gurgle before its neck was snapped by Damon's hand. Pulling out his fangs which dripped of dark green blood, he tossed the corpse into a nearby cluster of goblins and that was when full chaos erupted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _The Vampire Diaries_ is copyright © L.J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note:** Okay, I thought the last chapter for me was hell to write. No, THIS one was a pain! Not to mention it's longer than my previous two chapters (almost twice as long as Chapter Two). I only hope you readers are sticking around for the ride :) Again, I can't stress this enough - **thank you** all who have taken the time to review/send PMs/offer C&Cs for this story and my other VD fics. Forgive me for any OOCness that may occur.

**Important note: **I had just added this on my first chapter because I forgot to do so originally - this story takes place long after the events of the _Return_ trilogy. I have no idea what the ghost writer for L.J. Smith has in mind for the upcoming new trilogy but for the sake of story-writing, Bonnie and Damon are indeed a couple.

* * *

><p>"Dreamin' Demon"<p>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Damon tore through the goblin units like a man possessed. His cunning speed and callous strength made him almost impossible to catch, let alone pierce. With each monster brought down, two more took its place. From the corner of his eye he saw them emerge out of thin air and all of them were armed with crude spears. His goal of reaching Bonnie was strained due to the fact that the army appeared to be driving him away from the house.<p>

_Little Redbird, if you can hear me, I'm on my way, _Damon sent out, unsure if she could even hear him, as he leaped into the skies and unleashed a tremendous wave of Power. It vibrated through the air and plowed through his enemies without mercy. Some of the unfortunate were agonizingly crushed by the intense blow. Still air-bound, Damon made a sweeping gesture and smiled perilously as many of the goblins were decapitated by the raw energy released. The McCullough's property quickly transformed into a bloodied battlefield but Damon could care less. His only concern was for Bonnie. For a fleeting moment, he thought it was strange as to why none of the nearby humans were reporting seeing a bunch of supernatural monstrosities fighting on their neighbor's yard. Was someone or something masking the incident from outsiders? Or were they simply too fearful to do anything?

_Just another day in Fell's Church, _Damon thought cynically.

As more goblins poured through their gateway, the vampire landed on the ground with characteristic poise and retrieved the nearest spear. With uncanny expertise, he spun around and drove the tip of the weapon through the nearest soldier's stomach. The creature unleashed a dreadful screech as Damon ran forward and pinned it against the side of the house. A spiderweb of cracks formed from the impact, scarring the once lovely home. The goblin squirmed in mid-air for a few seconds before it fell limp from the blood loss.

Damon turned around and saw that the rest of the army was hesitating for the first time since the battle started. They seemed to finally take notice of the high number of dead strewn about. With the gruesome display of their fallen, they could only stand there, dumbfounded.

"I will only ask you once," Damon said callously as he brushed aside flecks of green blood from his leather jacket. His fangs were visible against his curled lips and his Power radiated erratically that it threatened to destroy anyone who dared to set foot toward him. "What have you done with Bonnie?"

None of them said a word. All were petrified to make a single move.

Lifting his seething black eyes, more thunder and lightning crowded the dark, unstable skies.

One goblin's knees buckled and he finally sobbed, "M-Maaama! Mama Narcisa! HELP!"

* * *

><p>The bedroom was bathed in darkness except for slivers of light from the streetlamp that peeked through the window blinds. In the middle of the room, Bonnie was vulnerable in her own bed as she struggled to escape her nightmares. Tormented by the sight of her friends as the living dead and trapped by elusive bounds, there was no way for her to escape. The Old Hag made sure of it.<p>

Narcisa steepled her index fingers in front of her dry, cracked lips as she literally sat on her heels on top of the petite redhead's chest. She was dressed in a brown robe that covered her stocky, plump body except for her face, hands, and limp white hair that fell past her shoulders. Her face was leathery and unremarkable with liver spots, an old woman in her seventies or eighties who just happened to be a demon with magic to aid her.

"How lucky I am," Narcisa hissed as she tipped forward and pressed her knees forcefully against Bonnie's ribcage. Through her mental contact with Bonnie, she could hear the girl's anguish outcries inside her mind. She narrowed her slitted red eyes and grinned as Bonnie's physical body showed no signs of struggle. "Most fortunate indeed. I picked a powerful mortal with such delicious fear. It's been ages since I've been able to feed myself so well!"

She shifted in her seat and giggled some more as she experienced the strain Bonnie was feeling. Narcisa clapped for joy because she knew it was only a matter of time before the witch was completely paralyzed in both mind, body, and soul.

Humans called such a condition "sleep paralysis" but Narcisa knew that it was because of her kind, the Old Hags, that they were able to get away with paralyzing their victims by sitting on top of their chests as they were sleeping and making them all too aware of being trapped in their own bodies. Throughout the centuries, they sat and fed through the terrifying experiences the humans felt; completely powerless while their minds went into a frenzied panic; teetering between dreamland and reality, it was the absolute fear that made the demons stronger. If they were patient enough, they could even devour the ill-fated mortal's soul like their cousins the incubi and succubi (without the unnecessary intimacy), leaving nothing more than an empty husk. For the most part, the Old Hags found comfort in frightening their victims.

Not Narcisa. She wanted more.

Craning her neck, Narcisa listened to the sounds of the night and heard some commotion coming from outside. A storm made its way into the area and she could see an occasional flash of lightning and hear the rumbles of thunder now and again. Her babies, her personal army, were acting rather loudly. She heard frantic movements and the clash of weapons. Perhaps they were restless and they were sparring, or they felt the power she was drawing from of Bonnie and were hoping she was willing to share with them.

"My noisy little children," Narcisa admonished as she shifted her gaze back to the unfortunate redhead. "They sure enjoy fighting amongst themselves. How are you fairing, my dear? Can you hear me? Or are your nightmares still consuming you?"

A ghastly screech, followed by the cries of one of her children caused Narcisa to jerk her head in the direction of the nearby window.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt like she was wearing an invisible straight jacket.<p>

Hunched over and submerged into the darkness once more, she couldn't move her arms and legs, and her body felt chilled to the bone. Her breathing was rigid and restricted. Her muscles ached and she wanted to fall asleep, to allow her body rest, but her stubborn nature refused to let her give in. Her mind told her to stay awake and remain alert. Tears were no longer running as freely as they used to. She did enough crying in a lifetime.

A nightmare… It was all a nightmare… Who was doing this to her? Why? Why her?

_Little Redbird…_

She almost choked as a bubble of laughter rose from her throat. Great, she was hearing things now. It _sounded _like Damon but it couldn't be him, she told herself through half-closed eyelids. The Damon she saw abandoned her at the mercy of the undead.

… _if you can hear me…_

That voice again, but this time it sounded much stronger. It sounded so very close.

Willing what strength she had to offer, Bonnie straightened her back and she thought wildly, _Is this it, then? The last voice I'll hear is Damon's before I…_

She felt something loom over her head but of course she couldn't see anything even if she tried.

"Damon?" Her voice was so weak that she could barely hear herself. She cleared her throat and called out to him again, this time deciding to use her rapport. What else did she have to lose besides, well, practically everything? _Damon? Is this really you?_

After she finished those thoughts, the violence of her fears slipped away as she saw, for a brief second, the sight of Damon outside of her home. His lean black form was caught in mid-flight, disposing of little green beasts armed with spears with what looked like his display of Power. The sheer looks horror on their faces was irrefutable, especially on the ones in the line of fire. Damon could be quite the unfeeling monster, a statement too true for many of Bonnie's friends. Bonnie knew better, though. She'd always known there was more to him then even he cared to admit.

Then the image evaporated to Bonnie's horror. The only source of light, her beloved Damon, had been snatched away. On the other hand, the fact that she saw him fighting for _her_ created a second wind.

With excitement filling every fiber of her being, she impatiently called out to him. She waited for his response but even when she didn't hear anything further, she knew she felt the faint but undeniable connection had been re-established. It felt like he was just a few feet away, his aura strong and impenetrable. No phony-baloney copycat could replace the real him.

Well, except for the time Shinichi manipulated him and used him to get Elena… But that didn't count! It _was_ technically him but at the same time it wasn't…

Bonnie vehemently shook her head. _Stop it, stop it, stop it, _she chided herself. _Damon's here, he loves you, and he's going to get you out of here! _

After those thoughts went through her mind, a familiar voice spoke out loud to her: **"You can't have Damon help you until you help yourself, Bonnie."**

The girl screamed and toppled over, having landed on her side, red hair spilling in front of her face. She felt her heart beat like a jack hammer about to break through her ribs. It was as if that loud, boisterous voice replaced her own thoughts. It must have been the thing she felt hovering over her earlier, but now it was inside of her. She couldn't help but think that the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"**The monster may have paralyzed your body but a part of you is preventing your escape as well."**

With much difficulty, she managed to sit up, her arms once again feeling the restraints. Bonnie desperately searched for the source of the voice, hoping she hadn't truly gone insane. Blowing away bits of her hair that fell against the corners of her mouth, she responded, "I am? I mean, a part of me is…?"

"**There's no doubt you are easily frightened. Time and time again, however, you have shown true courage and helped your loved ones during their times of need. You have great powers and untapped potential just waiting to be unleashed."**

She wanted to learn more about her supposed potential when she recalled what the voice said about her body. "Wait a sec. What exactly did you say was paralyzing me?"

"**A monster."**

"A _WHAT! _You're telling me a monster is the cause of all this? Like the ones Damon's fighting right now? How is that possible if I'm right here?"

"**A monster," **the voice repeated, followed with a strained laugh. **"You saw monsters earlier. Remember?"**

Sluggish footsteps rebounded through the darkness. Turning around in her seat, Bonnie's skin turned as white as a ghost as she saw zombie Elena and zombie Meredith making their way to her, guided by an unseen light. Their skeletal arms were stretched out in front as their maggot ridden bodies from the grave were all too visible even from the great distance between them and her.

Frozen in her spot, unable to utter a cry, Bonnie couldn't help but think about how much she hated movies that dealt with zombies She'd only seen them with her last boyfriend, Raymond, who was a horror movie fanatic. Half of the time her face was buried against his shoulder whenever the walking dead appeared on screen or when the actors screamed for whatever reason. Bonnie remembered, through hearing the movie's dialogue, about how zombies only had one purpose: to consume the flesh of the living. It was all they did. They thought about nothing else but eating. Even when they were done eating, they would go and find something else that was alive to eat. Kill, eat, kill, eat - it was predictable but alarming every time.

_The same thing over and over again, _she thought as she took in an unsteady breath, almost like she'd forgotten all about the two monsters making their way toward her. _It's the same old routine… but what does it have to do with me…?_

"**The only person holding you back is yourself."**

"I'm holding myself back," Bonnie repeated in a trance-like state. "I'm… I'm…"

The noises stopped. She came out of her stupor and found nothing. Once again she was in the dark.

"Umm… Hello?"

"**You have to wake up, Bonnie." **

"Who are you?" Bonnie finally asked anxiously. "Are you saying this is not real at all? It's like a dream? It _has_ to be a dream because this is just too much! A monster is paralyzing my body, my friends coming after me from beyond the grave even though they're alive thank you very much… I don't understand!"

Silence. Bonnie gritted her teeth and used every ounce of her will power to not start weeping. She couldn't stand the mind games anymore. As she stiffly positioned herself to stretch her legs out, she sighed miserably.

"Who are you?" she asked again, this time with a twinge of sadness. "What do you want with me?"

"**I'm **_**You."**_

She decided to go along with it because there was nothing else she could do at this point. "Okay, fine, you're me. So I'm talking to myself here? Am I going nuts?"

"**I'm a possibility to come. I'm your hidden potential, a layer yet to be revealed."**

Oh boy. _Well, _Bonnie thought, _at least it's not a zombie or someone trying to kill me for once. I hope._

"**In order for the demon to completely possess your body, she needs full control over your mind, body, and soul. There's no doubt she has you trapped in your own bed."**

"She's in my _room?" _Bonnie shuddered. Some time during the night, this monster came into her room, without her realizing it, and decided to paralyze her and cause havoc inside her own head. That was just great. "No matter how hard I try, I can't wake up. My body refuses to listen to me."

"**Which brings us to the mind and soul part**. **The monster is distracted and her hold on you has weakened. She'll be back soon enough."**

Distracted?

… _I'm on my way._

Damon! That wonderful, wonderful god-like man and his strength. He was nearby, their rapport flourishing once more, because he was right outside her home. The monster must have sensed him and that's how she was able to at least _hear_ him. It - She- Whatever couldn't concentrate on Bonnie if they're going after Damon.

"**Your mind's clouded with fear," **the voice stated gravely. **"So much fear that you can't hope to reach into your soul and banish the darkness."**

Bonnie bit her lower lip as she squeezed her hands into tight fists. "You mean, Damon can't help me?"

"**He **_**can **_**help but you have to focus on not being so afraid. You've shown your friends what you could do for them in the past. Your strength is without doubt as well as your compassionate nature.**

Bonnie's hands unclenched and she slowly closed her eyes. After a silent count of three, she opened her eyes and discovered her exact twin squatting in front of her. She was bathed in a gentle light that didn't hurt Bonnie's sight. She was clad in the same nightgown attire that she was wearing, same strawberry colored hair, but her face - no, it was her eyes - looked older, much more serious. Those brown eyes were filled with wisdom far beyond her years, like they've seen hundreds of lifetimes gone by. Bonnie wasn't scared, only curious, as her double rested her hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. Her hands were warm and comforting and as they pulled away, Bonnie felt her muscles loosen.

"My arms…" She carefully bent her legs and she gasped, "I can move again!"

She shook her arms weakly as her twin took a seat on the ground in front of her. She propped her chin her hands as she inclined her head slightly, trying to show sympathy.

"**Same old routine, Bonnie. Like those zombies in those movies? They do the same thing. Same thing, same thing…"**

"It's the same old routine," Bonnie added thoughtfully. Then she thought about her dearly beloved friends: protective and iron-willed Elena; graceful and confident Meredith; fiercely loyal and kind-hearted Matt; noble and humble Stefan; arrogant and charming Damon…

She was always relying on her friends. Naturally she loved them to death and would do anything for them. Even with her numerous psychic powers, she was often too afraid of what would happen if she performed them because she was always unsure of herself. So she did whatever she could without having to use her magic. Sometimes her ploy worked and sometimes she got hurt, but she wouldn't care as long as her friends remained safe. Her friends usually had to persuade her to use her magic. There were only a handful of times where she willingly used her powers, but even then she was hesitant. She remembered the time she was in the Dark Dimension, when Shinichi was about to have her thrown out the window because he thought she was lying to him about the Star Ball. She'd fought her hardest without her magic, even if the kitsune's magic outclassed hers, she could have used _something_ against him.

She often hesitated… Always scared…

_It's the same old routine…_

Bonnie paused. _Like the zombies, I'm mindlessly doing the same thing over and over again. I'm holding myself back because I'm afraid._

She was on her feet in an instant and her twin joined her at her side. It was time to listen to herself and bring forth light. She couldn't do it alone, though. She needed strength from Damon and she needed it fast. Pushing aside any lingering doubts she normally would have had reserved in spades, she placed the palms of her hands side by side before her and focused.

Her twin rested a hand on the side of her arm and said, **"Banish the darkness."**

* * *

><p>Damon faced the remains of the shattered goblin army and he ignored the blubbers for their "mother." He went on the offense once again and using another spare weapon, he forged ahead. Gripping the pole-arm, he swung his blade and sliced a row of soldiers half. With speed that could outmatch the wild winds of Mother Nature's fury, he finished off anyone else who stood in his way. It look little effort this time to temporarily end the battle.<p>

As he tossed his weapon aside, a shock of Power bolted through his mind: a warning. A dark plume was starting to form in the middle of the yard, just a stone's throw away. As usual, more goblins were appearing through the gateway but before Damon could prepare himself for what was to come, he heard Bonnie's sweet voice speak to him through the long abandoned rapport.

_Please hang on, Damon! I'm bringing you to me!_

A curtain of white light closed between him and the army and when it drew open, he found himself standing in a dark void. Even with his sharp eyesight, he saw nothing but darkness. No earth, no sky, just absolute nothing. He concentrated on maintaining equilibrium before he searched for any sign of life. It took mere seconds to detect the familiar aura, a fluttering wave of Power whose owner he could not have mistaken for anyone else. As he turned, he found Bonnie McCullough, surrounded by a serene pale light. Her hair and the hem of her nightgown flowed gracefully from a mysterious updraft. Her hands were cupped together like she wanted to catch the first snowflake of winter and her eyes were closed tight.

"Is it really you?" she asked feebly, refusing to look at him. She was visibly trembling and Damon couldn't help but wonder if she thought she would have brought anyone else to this strange world.

"Look at you, my bedraggled Little Bird," he remarked distantly. He kept his guard up in case it was a trick. But when Bonnie fluttered her eyelids open, she saw him for the first time and her face fell into utter shock. They stood apart, each analyzing the other, wondering if this was real. He reached out to her with his mind and upon contact he discovered much suffering and apprehension. Yet in front of all of this he heard the mantra, "Push aside your fears and banish the darkness" over and over again.

It was Bonnie who closed the distance. She stumbled at first, nervously laughing at her own clumsiness, then threw her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest and clung to him like a koala. There were no tears but her entire body quivered and Damon embraced her tiny form and simply held her.

_I'm sorry I let this happen to you, _he apologized using their rapport and feeling much relief that they were finally together.

Her face still concealed in his shirt, Bonnie replied, _I'm sorry I'm always such a damsel-in-distress... but I've figured out a way to wake myself up. I have to banish the darkness that's keeping me here. I need your help. I need to borrow your strength._

_Wake up? _Damon decided to hold off the questions for later. _My strength is yours to keep, Red Songbird. Tell me: how were you able to take me away from the fight?_

Bonnie blushed as she raised herself on tip toes to meet his inquisitive stare. _I just concentrated. I wasn't scared and I knew I could do it. I didn't hold myself back. I don't know how long I can keep us like this, though.  
><em>

Damon caressed the side of her face and flashed his infamous bright smile. Carefully keeping her guarded in his arms, he dipped his head and his lips met hers. Their kiss quickly melted into a need filled with security desperate passion. Alas the moment couldn't be contained for long.

They needed to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay. I got carried away with "No Regrets" which turned out to be a surprising hit! Thank you kind readers for taking the time to comment on that story and especially this one! I admit this chapter is shorter compared to the last but I'm doing my best to keep things rolling. And so away we go!

* * *

><p>"Dreamin' Demon"<p>

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>A coarse, scaly hand clamped over Bonnie's mouth and she was yanked from Damon's grasp.<p>

"_BONNIE!" _

There was no doubting the fierce protectiveness in the vampire's pitch along with the treacherous, black eyes and sadistic fangs from his snarled lips. He promptly transformed into the cruel and treacherous creature of the night who would viciously slaughter anybody or anything that dared to cross him. The mask of absolute impassiveness was gone as he wore the expression of a man determined to save his cherished loved one.

Before he could attempt to rescue her, however, darkness washed over his form and he completely vanished from sight. Bonnie's glowing aura shattered and her skin went ice cold as she desperately searched for him in the sea of nothingness. Her entire body was locked in place by her unseen captors.

Once again, she was physically restrained.

Once again, fear raced through her system.

But it wouldn't be like the other times. This time, the fear hastily ran its course and determination settled into place. Her blood was boiling and the fire in her belly was burning.

A nasty cackle was heard behind her. It reminded Bonnie of a wicked old witch from fairy tales as she was ready to execute her evil plans against those who opposed her.

"My dear, you are indeed a spirited lass! I underestimated you."

A hood figure appeared before her, guided by a mysterious floating orb of light. Beneath the hood was the face of an ancient, gnarled looking woman with stringy, lifeless white hair and skewed red eyes. She looked like a bitter old nymph from wood carvings of the middle ages. Yup, Bonnie thought, all that was missing was a poisoned apple to be presented to her.

"I am Narcisa," the woman formally introduced as she offered Bonnie a cruel smile. "In all of my years, I have never met someone as stubborn as you. You put up quite a fight for someone so innocent looking."

Bonnie winced as the hands holding her squeezed the back of her neck, stretching her skin until she thought it would rip from her body. So _she_ was the cause of all of this. This selfish woman - no, this demon - was the reason behind the games and torment. She was nothing more than a bully who wanted to feed off of her dread.

"What have you done with Damon?" Bonnie demanded as she held up her chin against the strain being put on her. She would be defiant, no longer afraid. "Where is he?"

Narcisa shrugged indifferently as she rubbed her knuckles with leathery, skeletal fingers. "He's back in the outside world where I can toy with him. He's persistent, I'll give him that. I wasn't even aware of him when I first arrived. Hmmm..."

"It's because I brought him here," Bonnie remarked boldly, her brown eyes filled with renewed passion. "We're connected in a way you will never understand."

In one quick stride, Narcisa reached over and grabbed a fistful of Bonnie's hair. The girl cried out in response but did nothing else to show weakness.

No more tears, she had promised herself. She felt Damon's Power still supporting her own strength, backing her up. Narcisa was telling the truth; Damon was alive and that meant she needed to hurry before their rapport was shut down.

"Stubborn little girls will get what is coming to them," Narcisa promised as she finally released Bonnie's hair. She made a gesture in the air and the hands that bound Bonnie wrestled her to the ground.

* * *

><p>Damon muttered a curse when he found himself headlong inside a thick blanket of fog. Everywhere he looked, including the sky above him, his vision was obscured by heavy clouds. He tried to will away the fog with his powers but it refused to budge, intent with trapping him here.<p>

_Little Redbird! _he called out telepathically as his eyes zealously scanned for any sign of the house or his enemies. _Are you all right?_

_I think I'm okay. _The girl sounded strangely at ease; it didn't settle right with him but she continued communicating with him. _As long as you're with me like this, I'll be okay._

_Someone didn't care for our happy little reunion, _Damon remarked sardonically as he heard a loud _snap_ nearby. It sounded like a tree branch breaking under heavy pressure. _They're determined to keep us apart._

Effortlessly he dove to the side as a telephone pole fell and crashed to the ground where he once stood. Broken power lines flogged like live snakes and Damon managed to avoid electrocution by keeping his distance. On bended knee, he watched as a gigantic insect-like feeler complete with hooked claw stepped over the fallen pole.

The wall of fog seemed to fade in order to allow a grotesque looking creature to emerge. It was a female monster who stood well over ten feet tall with a dark green skin, thin waist, hairy and thick-as-tree-trunks arms, razor sharp claws, and dressed in segmented body armor and helmet similar to what Roman soldiers wore centuries ago. Her gaping mouth was filled with needle-like teeth. Beady black eyes focused on Damon and saliva dripped from her mouth.

"Narcisa, I presume?" He recalled the little goblins crying out for her, their "mother," right before Bonnie transported him to where she was being held captive.

The monster howled and she swung one of her giant claws. Damon jumped away with ease but right when he touched the ground, she used her other claw, which clenched into a tight ball, to smash the earth. An overwhelming shockwave was let loose and uprooted the ground. He momentarily lost his footing and grunted when he narrowly avoided getting swiped at by one of her feelers. Glancing down he saw a tear in his leather jacket's sleeve and a thin line of blood on his flesh. He regained his momentum and searched for one of the many fallen weapons dropped from the earlier fight. Unfortunately all of the bodies and weapons had mysteriously vanished.

_Merda! She's going to keep me busy for a while. _

* * *

><p>Bonnie's world spun for a second when the back of her head slammed against the ground. She felt her arms and legs being pinned down vigorously and the old woman, Narcisa, was hovering over her along with three little green monsters with pointed ears, big eyes, and sharp teeth. In general she would have been terrified. She would have screamed for help. She would have started crying.<p>

_I can't and I won't._

She would not let her bravery waver.

"Go back to sleep, child," Narcisa advised sweetly, grandmother-like. "It won't do you any good to fight."

"Fight! Fight!" the little goblins chanted gleefully. "Hee, hee, fight!"

"No, we _don't_ want her to fight, my little darlings."

"Ohhh, don't fight! Don't fight!"

"That's right. just sleep. Tell her not to fight it. Just go to sleep and sleep forever!"

_Keep talking to each other, _Bonnie thought as she closed her eyes and concentrated. In the furthest depths of her mind, she watched as a single match was struck and lit. The shadows crawled away by a simple appearance of little flame. Fire was such an essential tool for survival. For thousands of years Man used fire to keep warm, to cook food, to scare off predators, and of course…

To shed light.

She'd never summoned the power of fire before. Telepathy, precognition, necromancy, empathy - anything along those lines she was familiar with. But this? Calling upon the elements themselves? It was out of her territory.

_What if I mess up? What if I can't do it? _

The match's flame flickered and Bonnie quickly recanted her doubts. _I have to do this! Damon's counting on me and he gave me his power so I can do this! SO DO IT!_

Within seconds the flame from the match ate away the wood but instead of disappearing, it festered into an immense tower of flames.

_Inferno! Please grant me your strength! Burn away this darkness!_

An intense scream caused Bonnie to open her eyes. She watched as Narcisa, who was consumed in bright blue flames, scrambled backward, trying to bat away the fire. The little goblins that were holding Bonnie down hurried over to save their mistress. Bonnie managed to sit herself up and she saw that the goblins who touched the old woman also caught on fire. Their entire bodies were immediately engulfed into flames and it didn't take long for them to crumple to the ground and be reduced to ashes.

"It worked!" Bonnie gasped as excitement coursed through her. Soon she couldn't help but also think, _Wait… It __**worked. **__I called upon fire to… Wow, I… I really killed them… _

Narcisa's body collapsed into a heap, her robes smoldering from the effects of the fire. Bonnie remained rooted in her spot, worried that if she decided to run, she would be caught. Instead she used that moment to make contact with Damon.

_I did it! I called upon Fire and it worked! Sort of. I'm still trapped here but let me try something with you!_

* * *

><p>Damon was hurled across the ground by one of the monster's limbs but he maneuvered his body so that he landed on his feet despite feeling his teeth rattle inside his jaw. No matter where he ran or flew to, the land and the fog were infinite and the monster never lost sight of him. It never seemed to tire. He hated running away because he was no coward. But it would be stupid to attack without any means of being able to inflict any harm on this creature.<p>

He heard Bonnie's voice moments before he'd been thrown and he was unable to respond to her until now. _Better make it quick, my little maiden, because this thing is pretty determined with making me its plaything or next meal. I doubt I'll taste good but she's hard to please._

The monster's face came into view and her mouth was wide open, revealing the row after row of nasty teeth. More saliva spilled onto the jagged earth. Damon narrowed his eyes and was prepared to try and grab a hold of the next limb she would thrust at him, when a volleyball sized blue flame materialized in mid-air between himself and the monster.

Arching a brow, Damon watched curiously as the monster was frightened by the sudden appearance. She reeled back and hissed, at least for a brief moment. Snapping her mouth open and shut, she went back on the offense and reached out to grab hold of Damon. When she reached over the fire, the blue elemental detonated and her entire arm was lit ablaze.

_You're just full of surprises today, aren't you, cara mia? _In truth, Damon was astonished at this turn of events. He had always known Bonnie to be powerful but she had certainly reached a new level with this effort. _The monster is hurt but it's not enough._

Suddenly Bonnie exclaimed, _You're fighting a monster? What kind of monster? Is it Narcisa? Because I thought I burned her here along with these creepy little goblins!_

Her panicked thoughts reeled on as the monster recuperated from the attack and decided to use her good claw to go after the vampire once more.

_Concentrate on another spell! _Damon informed his witch impatiently as he rolled aside and unleashed a wave of his Power at his attacker. The sheer invisible force struck the monster against her armored chest but it ultimately did nothing. _I need a weapon._

_A weapon? _Bonnie expressed meditatively. _I think I can do that!_

_Don't think, just do it. You've done well so far, my little bird. I'm proud of you._

The claw struck forward and buried itself into the devastated ground just inches away from Damon. Before he could plot another move, however, the monster's neck unexpectedly unfurled and her snapping jaws were now hovering right above the vampire's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hello all! Still with me? There's one more chapter to go and "Dreamin' Demon" will be wrapped up! I must confess - this was yet _another_ challenging chapter for me to write. I just hope the extra effort shows. You know the drill by now. C&Cs are always appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Dreamin' Demon"<p>

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>"Miserable brat!" Narcisa barked as she managed to remain steady on her feet against the power inflicted upon her. The charred marks on her robe and blistering, peeling skin reflected how potent Bonnie's spell was. "You will wish I only paralyzed you. Now… I'm going to make you suffer…!"<p>

Bonnie strained herself to not retreat any further but to stand her ground. She would not run away she told herself for the millionth time. She would stand and fight for her life as well as Damon's. Bracing her hands outward, she sucked in a deep breath, exhaled, and mustered up all of her bravado.

"Let me out of this place and stop hurting Damon!"

Narcisa dismissed her bold words. "You don't know who you're trifling with, child. You simply have no idea who you are threatening!"

"Yeah?" Hazel-brown eyes took on an deviant glimmer. "The same could be said for you. Don't underestimate me."

"Oh?" Narcisa deliberated Bonnie's words. After all, she witnessed and experienced first hand the power let loose which cost her the lives of her precious spawns. Raising her hand above her head, the floating orb of light which dutifully followed her flickered eerily. "Let those be your final words, mortal."

The Old Hag melted into the murky gloom and took the light with her. Alone, Bonnie was left virtually blind and unguarded.

Or so the witch wanted her to believe. _Guess I'm not the only one who can't learn their lesson the first time. _

Clasping her hands together in front of her chest, she pleaded to whatever forces were listening to her right there and then._ FIRE! Guide me through the darkness with your light!_

Something was coiling and tightening around her legs and waist. It was just like how the nightmare began but this time Bonnie was prepared. A dazzling display of red, orange, and yellow fireballs blew up all around her.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Narcisa's unearthly shrieks sent chills down Bonnie's spine but she was promptly released from her captive's hold. Within the fires the girl saw the outline of a nasty looking snake raising itself up. The supposed reptile was easily the length of a school bus but was of no threat to Bonnie at that point in time as it writhed within the fire.

_That's probably what was crushing me in the beginning, _Bonnie thought with repulse as she felt the severe heat of the flames against her skin. _I still can't believe I'm casting elemental spells. I never thought it would happen! Not like this! _

At breakneck speed, Narcisa lunged out of the seemingly persistent flames and went right for Bonnie. Back in her original demonic form but blackened and scalded, her eyes were livid and sharp fangs snapped uncontrollably. Fortunately for Bonnie, her logic was continuing to race quicker than her emotions; as opposed to what came out of her mouth, which was a hair raising scream.

_I have to stop her! _

Time froze as Bonnie receded into her mind. She saw herself standing before a burning forest in the middle of the night. The fire was so hot that she felt sweat trickling down her forehead and her hair clung to the back of her neck. Something cracked above her and craning her neck up, she gasped as she saw a broken and burning branch falling straight down.

She nimbly threw herself sideways as the branch crashed down with a thunderous _boom_. She covered her mouth as dust mixed with thickening smoke pushed past her. Her heart raced and as she got up she felt her backside brush again something solid. Turning around, she found herself trapped against a sheer rocky cliff side.

_Ohhhh boy, _she thought alarmingly. _Is this supposed to be another meaningful message for me? Or am I really trapped here?_

Her thoughts shifted to Damon; she was able to envision him in a world of fog, fighting his own battle. He was most certainly one of the strongest people she's ever known. She could clearly see his face as if she was right there next to him. He excelled with keeping his emotions in check, controlling every aspect of his appearance and voice. If he was in any sort of pain, he did his best not to show it. He was the definition of strength and determination. She wanted to be as strong as him and the fire within her body would grant her that power, even if it was just for a little bit.

_A weapon, _she remembered as she was pulled away from the woodlands and back into the world of darkness. Time seemed to play in her favor as Narcisa was only inches away from tearing her limb from limb.

Bonnie's actions were all on a whim. There was nothing she recalled from her spell books or lessons that her cousin caught her. It was all made up on the spot and she was grateful it was working in her favor, especially at that precise time.

_FIRE! I summon you! Please, please, __**please**__ burn away the darkness once more! And please give Damon a weapon to fight with!_

The forest fire from her psyche roared with excitement and was unleashed. Instead of feeling the searing pain or possible death, the red haired girl was granted warmth and sense of protection. It was like she was wearing an invisible suit of armor so powerful that nothing could penetrate its shell.

A magical ball of swirling blue fire appeared in front of Bonnie and hurled itself into the charging demon's chest.

* * *

><p>Damon executed a baseball slide underneath the monster's body as her hungry jaws reached down and tore through a mouthful of dirt. He rose fluidly just in time to see the monster's main body mysteriously combusted into bright blue flames. She screeched as she desperately tried to remove the body armor that kept the hellfire trapped inside of her. Unlike normal fire, this magic-based fire was focused on burning without resistance until nothing was left. He threw an arm over his face as a disgusting, foul odor was emitted from her flesh.<p>

_Whatever Bonnie's doing, it's working to my advantage. _

A streak of Power was felt nearby. Not wanting to leave himself vulnerable to the monster, he stole a brief glance and he was surprised to find the ghostly form of Bonnie floating in the air. She was holding her hands out, imploring him to follow her as she drifted through the fog.

_"Cara!"_

He couldn't hear her thoughts but he wasted no time following her. He was aware of how vast Bonnie's powers were; this ghost was most likely her astral form, a way for her to travel out f her physical body. A swell of pride surged within him as he conceived the notion of his little bird being able to accumulate power with growing confidence.

The toe of his boot brushed against the base of the fallen telephone pole and he saw he was back to where his battle first occurred. The broken wires were still producing dangerous sparks from the snapped tips.

_A weapon,_ Damon realized. It wasn't what he was expecting but it would most certainly do.

In the background he could hear the monster stomping after him, heavy footsteps shaking the earth as if she were a herd of charging elephants.

_If Bonnie's gaining momentum, _Damon thought as he carefully hoisted the telephone pole above his head, minding the wires, _then I should be able to utilize my own Powers once again._

Rising from the fog, the monster appeared into view and the flames were gone. She reared her head high into the air then extended her neck. Damon was forced to drop the pole and twist his body so that her snapping jaws missed clamping down on him. Now with her neck fully exposed, the fangs from his mouth came out and he bit down. It was cumbersome, like biting through steel, but with more effort he managed to tear away part of her flesh. Green blood spewed from the wound and the monster's neck recoiled like a spring.

Even with the rapid loss of blood, the monster went into a frenzy.

* * *

><p>Narcisa's robes had burned away and revealed a surprisingly sinewy frame and untamed white hair. From the neck down she appeared genderless, showing no obvious parts like a crash test dummy. Her fingers and toes were knotted and jagged like tree branches. Her eyes were still stabbing through Bonnie as she remained on her feet, panting heavily. Drool collected around the corners of her mouth.<p>

"I will crush you," the Old Hag promised hungrily. "I… Agh…!"

Bonnie's jaw dropped as a thick red line appeared across Narcisa's neck. Blood spurted outward and Narcisa threw her hands around her neck. She made inaudible sounds as she madly tried to close up her wound.

_This is so gross, _Bonnie thought with dismay as she pushed back her bangs. _Damon? Are you doing okay?_

_I need you to summon water, _the vampire replied hastily. _Can you do that for me?_

_Huh? W-Wait! Water? I thought I needed to…_

_Hurry!_

Bonnie, too stunned over what transpired, only complied. _Okay, water, water, water… _

Falling into the depths of her mind, she conjured the image of water. She found herself standing on a sandy beach somewhere gazing out at the ocean. Water was the source of life for all living creatures but it could also mean death for them. Water was serene and soothing yet it could quickly and easily churn into a destructive and deadly force. Water didn't bring death by cutting or slashing anyone apart. No, it slowly suffocated them or even crushed them. And mixed with certain elements…

Bonnie gasped as she reached out to Damon and was introduced to his next plan of action. Unfortunately she didn't see Narcisa make her move until she was practically on top of her. Time failed to ebb in the witch's favor as clawed fingers wrapped themselves around her neck in an attempt to choke the life out of her. Narcisa's own wound was unrelenting as blood continued to spill out. The Old Hag was hell bent on forcing Bonnie to succumb. Bonnie was seeing stars and losing air as the demon managed to wrestle her to the ground and pin her flat on her back - none of it mattered. She focused all of her conscious might in order to grant Damon's request.

_WATER! Please give Damon strength!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The fog around the wild monster shifted mysteriously, as if nature itself sensed a change about to unfold. A surge in Damon's own Power was ignited by his connection with Bonnie. As soon as it came, however, it started to dwindle.<p>

Something was happening to Bonnie. He knew he had to act quickly if he was to see her alive again. Without delay he lifted the telephone pole off the ground and in one graceful motion, he hurled it at the monster like a javelin. It staked the monster through the chest, shattering the armor she wore into countless broken pieces of metal. Following that, the ice crystals in the air around the creature liquefied into pure water. Damon took it a step further by calling forth his own Power. He manipulated the unnatural fog around him and directed all of it to the monster. The fog seeped past the newly open wound and inside the monster's very body.

An outlandish light show played out for Damon as the monster became the conductor for the combined elements of water and electricity. Through the telephone pole and its wires, the monster's entire body was fried mercilessly. She let out one last roar that would have made every single bird in Fell's Church fly clear out of the treetops before she collapsed to the ground, at long last defeated. Damon cautiously kept back as flashes of electrical currents flickered across the corpse until they ceased all together.

_Addio, mostro. May you enjoy your trip to hell._

_D-Damon… Did… I help out okay…?_

Bonnie's voice was considerably dimmer sounding than the last time they communicated. If the monster he was fighting and the one she was fighting were connected, why did she so weak? Were her contemporary powers draining her?

_You did absolutely fine, my sweet songbird. Are you safe?_

_Ah… okay… good…_

No, not good, he thought to himself. She was in danger. _What is it? Are you hurt?_

_It's hard to keep awake…_

_Bonnie! Stay with me! Bring me to you!_

_I can't… She' s too… mad… Strong…_

Her last thoughts struggled to maintain stability and he feared the worst. He was shaken to the core. He failed her, failed to keep her safe. It didn't take long for his devastation to shift into absolute rage. His fury would not be sated even when he ripped apart the one who orchestrated this nightmare to begin with. If only he could get to Bonnie in time!

A familiar curtain of light rushed across his field of vision and caught him off guard. The unmistakable chill of death howled against his frame as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He felt the last ounce of Bonnie's Power slip away as he landed on his feet and found himself in the world of darkness once more. It was there he found the Old Hag sitting on top of Bonnie's chest, putting all of her physical effort in choking her.

The incident was over in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Narcisa by the back of her head, his fingers digging into her scalp until he split through her tough flesh. He hoisted her off of Bonnie and dragged her away until they were at a respectable distance. Holding the struggling demon in front of him, he curled his hand into a tight fist and drove it straight through her backside and out of her chest. She opened her mouth to cry out but no sound came, only flecks of dark green blood. Flesh and gore landed just inches away from where Bonnie was. Pulling his fist out, Damon released his hold over Narcisa's body. Before the body could touch the ground, however, it quietly evaporated into thin air.

Now Damon found himself kneeling at Bonnie's side. He gently ran his finger tips along her delicate neck which showed signs of bruises and red marks. He didn't want to lift her up in fear of her neck being broken. He grew furious all over again and he wished he hadn't killed the Old Hag so hastily. He initially wanted her to suffer as much as she forced his precious red maiden to suffer. When he saw her dying in the demon's clutches, his thought process had been clear cut: protect Bonnie at all costs.

He heard her heart still beating but it didn't offer any sense of relief. A part of him was openly on edge, in fear of something else coming out to attack them. The other part was a killer who would annihilate anyone or anything who dared to take a step closer toward his mate.

_Damon? _Bonnie's voice was as clear as day in his mind. _You saved me._

He stroked the side of her temple with tender care._ Just barely, _he remarked somberly. _I wanted to be here sooner._

_I know, I'm sorry, but you __**did **__save me. Thank you._

_Don't apologize for anything, my ruffled little bird. I need you to drink my blood so you can... Hmmm?  
><em>

Magically the broken capillaries in her neck were repaired and any marks on her skin were washed away clean. Bonnie's eyelids fluttered open but then became hooded, almost making it look like she was falling asleep.

"I'm beat," the young witch admitted tiredly.

"You're incredible, _cara mia,"_ Damon said as he bent over and kissed her sweetly on her lips. "You have no idea how much you amaze me."

Gradually the darkness around them began to fade as gentle rays of welcoming light poured through like sunlight. Damon hovered protectively over Bonnie's form and he kept his face over hers, their lips just mere inches away from one another.

"What's happening?" she asked, whispering softly as she became lost in his eyes.

"You've banished the darkness, remember?" He paused, then with the corners of his mouth turning up, he added, "Well, _I'm_ still here."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you... But... You're not going anywhere, are you?" She cupped the sides of his face and pleaded, "Stay with me until I wake up?"

He flashed her his most radiant smile. "Naturally, I'll keep you warm with my body."

Usually Bonnie would have been over the moon hearing such words from the suave vampire. Regrettably both her mind and body were exhausted from the battle. She had never fought so hard in her entire life! She was proud of having pushed herself to her limits in every sense possible.

Bonnie hadn't noticed that her hands dropped from Damon's face nor did she comprehend that her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until sleep - gentle, soothing, death-free sleep - won her over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note #1: **End of the ride, folks! I really wanted to flesh out the story more, but I must stress that action/adventure theme stories are not my strong point (I'm having enough of a stress case with my _Grand Theft Auto IV_ fanfic which is based on a heavily crime/action-themed game). Essentially, I felt that everything I wanted to tell has been done within my meager abilities.

* * *

><p>"Dreamin' Demon"<p>

Chapter Six

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't dream of anything but she felt well rested as she attempted to wake up. She managed to see the world through slit eyes and dark shades of gray until she realized something.<p>

_I'm stuck.  
><em>

To her shock she found her body to be immobile as she tried to get up. _Oh no, no, no, no, no!_

Frantically her mind scrambled to put together the events that occurred prior to this revelation. _The world of darkness… Damon and I were… fighting… I was casting magic spells involving the elements… Monster… She was paralyzing me… Wait… is she still here?_

A strange noise was heard and Bonnie suddenly found it difficult to breathe. _Not again! I don't think I can do this again!_

Before she could fly off the handle, Damon spoke to her in her mind. His voice was soft and cultured and most importantly, there was no hint of anger or dread present.

_Relax, my Redheaded Bird. It will be over shortly. It's only sleep paralysis._

Bonnie forced herself to breathe bit by bit with what shallow breaths she could intake. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long when she tried to move a finger. She did so and found it curled within Damon's hand.

"Mmm… ugh…"

Opening her eyes, she drew in a sharp, ragged breath and saw herself staring at her bedroom ceiling. Daylight poured through her blinds, making the room bright and cheerful, and she heard the sounds of birds chirping outside. Carefully she moved all of her joints and felt how uncomfortably stiff her entire body was. She felt like she slept for weeks as opposed to one restlessness night.

She used her free hand to run through her red hair and groaned when she felt how tangled and unruly it was. She sat up from her pillow and looked directly across from her bed at her dresser mirror. Her reflection revealed her hair looked like a bird's nest after a windstorm. It did _not_ look pretty.

"Wow," she breathed as she raked her fingers through her hair to temporarily remedy her appearance. "That was some dream I had."

Damon's black eyes studied her inquisitively and he squeezed her other hand. "Dream?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. It was crazy. I dreamed I was being held captive in my physical body by this creepy Old Hag. She was using my fears to keep me from doing anything. You were off somewhere but you heard me Call for you, so you came to rescue me. But the Old Hag used her army of goblins to keep you away from me! Meanwhile I was still trapped inside of my mind when myself - I mean my 'future potential self' - came and gave me this pep talk. Because of her, I mean me, I was able to cast spells that I normally couldn't cast! I was helping you fight her while you were off fighting another part of her - this big huge creepy monster! You were so wonderfully brave, Damon! And then after you killed the monster you found me and you killed the Old Hag and then… then…"

Her hasty recap wound down as she caught her breath. The hairs on her neck stood as she absorbed what she had just related to Damon, briefly reliving those hazy memories. "You… I… I woke up… What a nightmare it was. It felt so _real._ This one more so than any other dream or vision I'd ever come up with."

Damon brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "You had an evil spirit sitting on your chest. That's why you couldn't wake up."

Bonnie smiled weakly as she leaned against his chest and sighed. He made it sound so simple, like she was overreacting. "Yeah, I guess so!"

He was probably teasing her, she thought as she curled up against him. There was just no way any of that could have happened. It was too insane for her even to believe! So the two remained sitting on the bed with Bonnie finding absolute comfort in Damon's arms. After some time passed, Bonnie sat up and reached across to her nightstand on the other side of her bed. Damon observed as she brought over a small red candle.

"I want to try something," Bonnie murmured as she held the candle between her legs and closed her eyes. With a hand hovered over the wick, she became focused.

_Fire, I summon you to please grant me your light._

Seconds trickled by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Bonnie strained herself and silently summoned the element once more. A full minute later and still nothing. At last Bonnie groaned and her knees relaxed, allowing the candle to fall onto the comforter. "Rats."

Damon shifted in his seat. "What was that little demonstration supposed to be of?"

Bonnie pressed her lips together and looked like she was about to pout. Instead she placed the candle back on top of her nightstand. "Nothing," she confessed, followed with a light laugh. "It was all just a crazy dream, I'm sure. I was just seeing if anything were to happen if I were to try and use elemental magic. Guess it won't happen any time soon."

"Perhaps you _can_ call upon the elements someday," the vampire replied as he stood up and walked over to the window. He pushed aside the blinds and peered outside. His twilight pale face grew intense for a split second before he moved away. "Are you feeling better now?"

Bonnie planted her feet on her carpet and bounced off the bed. "Yup, now that I'm awake! What do you want to do today? My parents won't be back from California until tonight and Mary's supposed to have the day shift so we won't see her 'til late as well."

"Take your time. I'll return shortly," Damon suddenly said as he pushed aside the blinds and opened the window. A cool, welcoming breeze filtered the room. Flashing her one last smile, he effortlessly slipped out without making a sound.

Bonnie waved to him even after he left the room. _Probably hungry, _she surmised as she started making her bed. _Bye, Damon… and thank you._

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods outside of Fell's Church, a small orb of light weaved and bobbed through the air. It looked like a ghost light that one might see in photographs taken of cemeteries or buildings supposedly occupied by the supernatural. It wasn't heading in any particular direction but it decided to stop in a small, obscure field. The sounds of nature were distant and the treetops almost completely shadowed the dead grass that marred the earth, blocking the sun.<p>

The orb took the form of an old, hunched over woman. A thick hood concealed her leathery face, white hair, and red eyes. Once her feet touched the ground, Narcisa collapsed to her hands and knees.

"That little witch," she hissed through clenched teeth. "How dare she defy me! She and that no-good vampire! The next time I see them, they will surely…?"

A cold blast of air whisked through the fields and Narcisa lifted her head. She found Damon Salvatore standing just a few feet away, his black eyes fixed on her in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. What made it worse was that he was _smiling_ at her.

"We meet again," Damon greeted offhandedly. "You're still alive, are you? I must applaud you for your persistence, if not flat out stupidity."

Narcisa snarled as she managed to get up. "Why did you have to meddle in my affairs, vampire? Surely you could have had the girl when I was done with her. My kind have no need for blood, only their fears!"

Damon wagged a finger at her. "You forget: she's my other half and therefore _is _my affair. You could have gone after anybody else in this miserable excuse for a town but you simply had to go after the one that belonged to me."

He took a step forward and his expression changed from disturbingly charming to absolutely menacing. "A fatal mistake."

Damon vanished in a blur and Narcisa stretched her arms out at her sides.

"My precious goblin army, come-"

Her hood was yanked back before she could finish and vice-like hands gripped the back of her thick neck. Narcisa started chanting in a strange language and the atmosphere shifted unsteadily, like the entire landscape was being lulled to sleep.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Damon said as he lifted her off the ground and pushed her hair back, exposing her neck. "Parlor tricks won't work on me now that we're in the _real_ world."

She didn't see how fathomless the Power in his eyes looked but only felt the sharp rendering pain of his teeth sink deep into her flesh like needles of fire. The world around them morphed back to normal as Narcisa experienced the rapid loss of both her spells and her life force.

Soon, Damon's grip was released and the Old Hag dropped to the ground. He wiped a trickle of blood that escaped from his chin with the back of his sleeve.

"How revolting," he said bitterly. "No wonder we prefer mortal creatures over anything else. I would even take my little brother's appetite for bunnies and squirrels over the likes of you."

Narcisa said nothing as the light from her red eyes at long last faded. Her physical body burst into an uncanny green flame. Nothing else caught on fire as she burned until not even the bones were left. She would not be a memory in this lifetime.

Damon used his Power to reach out and feel the ley lines once more. The proud, silver thread of Narcisa's Power that was supposedly unbreakable had been broken forever.

He licked his lips and scowled. "Really," he said as he searched the skies for nothing in particular. "Now I'll have to wash this goblin blood out of my mouth."

The sound of wings flapping echoed across the empty fields as Damon took off in his crow form in search of a delectable human to feed off of.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was cleaned up and waiting for Damon when she received a call from Elena.<p>

"Elena!" Bonnie spoke happily over her phone. "What's up? How's your cross-country trip with Stefan? Oooooh, that sounds fun! You have to send me pictures! Meredith? Nope, I haven't heard from her yet. I bet she and Alaric are having a blast in Romania. Yeah, yeah, oh! I have to tell you about this wild dream I had! Do you have time? You can put me on speaker phone so Stefan can hear. He's not there? Oh well, I can just tell you! So…!"

Over on Bonnie's nightstand, the wick of her candle was magically lit.

The young girl caught sight of it and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_Better late than never!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note #2: <em>Finito!<em> What did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? C&Cs are always welcome. Thank you guys for reading my story and a huge thank you to those who've taken the time to comment. I couldn't have progressed much without your feedback :) See you around the _Vampire Diaries_ fandom!**


End file.
